Tiny.VN
Tiny.VN is a Vietnam Game Booster (a VPN-like software dedicated for games only) that directly supports 300 Heroes. This page will guide you on how to create and top-up your Tiny.VN account. Download Tiny.VN You can download Tiny.VN from the website in the link below: *'Link' How to Use 1. After unpacking and putting the folder of Tiny.VN somewhere on the driver, you can start using Tiny.VN by logging in using either a free account or donate account. 2. You can get a free account from HERE, all free accounts will be expired at every even hour in Vietnam's time zone. After the account is expired, you will need to get the new account from the website again. 3. Each account can be used by only 1 user, multiple users log in on one account will force the previous user to be logged out. 3. After logging in, you can choose the server you want to connect (recommended by Vietnam players to use Hongkong 1 or Hongkong 2 for 300 Heroes) before connecting to it. 4. After successfully connect to the server, you can launch the game directly, the tool will automatically detect the game by itself. 5. If the game is successfully connected, the connecting status on the client will show "tunneled (game name).exe". If your game is not connected or not supported by Tiny.VN, you can contact the administrator of the website to add your game on the list of games that will be detected by the client. 6. The Only difference between a free account and donate account is that there is no restriction of forcing log out at every even hour on all donate accounts. 7. According to some old users of Tiny.VN, new accounts of 300 Heroes that register after July 2018 might not be able to use this VPN since they will slam with the error upon trying to log in. Chain Server 1. The Chain Server function is wherein you can connect to 2 nodes at once using one account likes a relay of connection. 2. This option is helpful for those who live far away from the server likes EU or NA. 3. To enable this function, you need to set up the 2nd node HERE by choosing server A first before choosing server B and filling in the account you want to use this function on the website later. 4. After finishing the configuration of the Chain Server function on the website, you must use the same account you fill on the website to log in the client and choose the same server A you choose on the website to enable the Chain Server function. Donation 1. You can donate to the website to get the donate account HERE. 2. There are various methods of making a donation, but the easiest way for non-Vietnam players are through Card payment. The Card can be brought through middleman on various game merchandise websites (for example Viettel from SEAGM). 3. After getting the Card for payment, filling in the information for making a donation at the Donate thẻ cào section HERE. 3. The list of information you need to fill from top to bottom is as follows: Card Type | Amoung of Payment | Card No. | Card PIN | Account Name (left this one empty) | Captcha | Coupon (Option) (filling it with "Tiny.VN"). 4. After filling in the information for making a donation while left the Account Name emptied, the website will give you a newly generated new account name along with its password. ---- ----